


В спорах рождается не только истина

by LRaien



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, talking about art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Иногда важнее не победить в споре, а получить свой профит.
Relationships: Garrett Miller & Eduardo Rivera





	В спорах рождается не только истина

— Нет, нет и десять тысяч раз нет! — Эдуардо скрестил руки на груди. — Я не буду вступать в этот спор! Просто признай, что банка томатного супа — шедевр, и не заставляй меня объяснять очередному придурку, в чём смысл Энди Уорхола.  
Гарретт фыркнул и перелистнул страницу.  
— Вот это я понимаю! — воскликнул он. — Девицы, цветочки и прочая дребедень, всё как любят все эти напыщенные ценители в моноклях. Ты таким же будешь, да?  
Эдуардо уже проклинал себя за то, что решил сделать домашнее задание по истории искусств в пожарной башне. Тихо посидеть в углу, попереписывать конспекты, изобразить тяжкую мысль на лице и перенести на бумагу парочку толковых мыслей по поводу визуального искусства оказалось попросту невозможным — из-за одного конкретного обладателя не самых подвижных ног и его полностью отсутствующего чувства такта.  
— Запишу тебя в фан-клуб Тициана. — Эдуардо швырнул ему в руки случайную книгу со стола Роланда. — А теперь отдай мне альбом и дай доделать задание, если, конечно, ты умеешь читать книжки без картинок!  
Гарретт снова фыркнул — уже снисходительно, дёрнув плечом и прищурившись.  
Эдуардо предпринял попытку его игнорировать.  
— Эдди...  
Эдуардо поднял руки к потолку.  
— Ладно! Что тебе нужно?!  
— А если я нарисую эту пачку чипсов, у меня есть шанс стать знаменитым художником и разбогатеть?  
— Ты даже линию прямую провести не можешь, Боттичелли хренов.  
— Твои художники тоже без линеек рисовали все свои загогулины!  
— Уорхол пользовался шаблонами!  
Гарретт изобразил на лице то самое выражение, которое возмутительным образом совмещало в себе пренебрежительное чувство собственного превосходства и прожигающее чужое самообладание ехидство.  
— Ну и какого чёрта он тогда художник? Маляр маляром.  
— А с такого, что... — начал Эдуардо и не смог остановиться. Он говорил больше получаса, рассказывая про поп-арт, про модерн, про культуру потребления, возведённую упомянутым Уорхолом в ранг искусства, про трансформацию художественного восприятия... Гарретт даже не пытался его перебивать, лишь хрустел чипсами, и лишь когда Эдди выдохся, заметил:  
— Ты бы лучше в тетрадке своей это писал, мне-то на всех этих парней плевать.  
Эдуардо замер с открытым ртом, потом вздрогнул, схватился за ручку и принялся торопливо записывать собственные аргументы.  
Обычно в спорах рождается истина, а у Эдди получилась отличная контрольная.  
Гарретт потом требовал благодарности.  
Эдуардо послал его нахуй, затем — в музей.  
В результате в музей отправились оба, Гарретт ржал, Эдуардо злился и задирал нос, а смотритель музея надеялся, что оба громких придурка уйдут как можно скорее.


End file.
